1992 BSC calendar
The 1992 BSC Wall Calendar was the third of five BSC Calendars produced by Scholastic. It included two full pages of stickers, a wipe-off memo board, portraits of all the baby-sitters with Stoneybrook kids, and new full-color illustrations. The calendar included artwork by illustrator Hodges Soileau not found on book covers. Image on each page *January - Logan’s Story *February - #44 Dawn and the Big Sleepover *March - #38 Kristy's Mystery Admirer *April - #35 Stacey and the Mystery of Stoneybrook *May - #39 Poor Mallory! *June - #36 Jessi's Baby-Sitter *July - #26 Claudia and the Sad Good-bye *August - Original artwork - Kristy, Mary Anne, and David Michael giving dog Shannon a bath *September - #17 Mary Anne's Bad-Luck Mystery *October - #58 Stacey's Choice *November - SS#6 New York, New York! *December - The Baby-sitters' Special Christmas (Same artwork as the VHS cover of the TV show, artwork did not appear on a book cover) *The Baby-sitters At Work - Pictures of each baby-sitter with her favorite charge(s) - original artwork by Angelo Tillery. *Wipe-Off Board *1992 and 1993 yearly calendar. The Baby-sitters At Work Two pages of the calendar included seven black-and-white pictures, one for each baby-sitter, with her favorite charges. Angelo Tillery, who did most of the interior illustrations for the series, drew these images. All the pictures here, with the exception of Mallory's, showed up again in the individual Scrapbooks found at the end of the 1995 reprints of the main series. *Kristy and the Rodowskys - Shea Rodowsky, Jackie Rodowsky, and Archie Rodowsky *Mallory and the Arnolds - Carolyn Arnold and Marilyn Arnold *Claudia and the Newtons - Jamie Newton and Lucy Newton *Jessi and the Braddocks - Matt Braddock and Haley Braddock *Dawn and the Barretts - Suzi Barrett, Marnie Barrett, and Buddy Barrett *Stacey and the Johanssens - Charlotte Johanssen and Carrot *Mary Anne and the Prezziosos - Jenny Prezzioso and Andrea Prezzioso At Work Kristy Rodowskys Shea Jackie Archie from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Kristy baby-sitting Shea Rodowsky, Jackie Rodowsky, and Archie Rodowsky At Work Claudia Newtons Jamie Lucy from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Claudia baby-sitting Jamie Newton and Lucy Newton At Work Mary Anne Prezziosos from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Mary Anne baby-sitting Jenny Prezzioso and Andrea Prezzioso At Work Stacey Charlotte Carrot from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Stacey baby-sitting Charlotte Johanssen At Work Dawn Barretts Buddy Marnie Suzi from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Dawn baby-sitting Buddy Barrett, Suzi Barrett, and Marnie Barrett At Work Mallory Arnolds Carolyn Marilyn from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Mallory baby-sitting Carolyn Arnold and Marilyn Arnold At Work Jessi Braddocks Matt Haley 1992 Calendar.jpg|Jessi baby-sitting Matt Braddock and Haley Braddock Gallery Monthly Images 1992 calendar January image Logans Story.jpg|'January' Logan’s Story 1992 calendar February image BSC44 Dawn Big Sleepover.jpg|'February' #44 Dawn and the Big Sleepover 1992 calendar March image BSC38 Kristys Mystery Admirer.jpg|'March' #38 Kristy's Mystery Admirer 1992 calendar April image BSC35 Stacey Mystery Stoneybrook.jpg|'April' #35 Stacey and the Mystery of Stoneybrook 1992 calendar May image BSC39 Poor Mallory.jpg|'May' #39 Poor Mallory! 1992 calendar June image BSC36 Jessis Baby-sitter.jpg|'June' #36 Jessi's Baby-sitter Ending Pages 1992 Calendar At Work Kristy Mallory Claudia.jpg|At Work: Kristy and the Rodowskys, Mallory and the Arnolds, Claudia and the Newtons 1992 Calendar At Work Jessi Dawn Stacey Mary Anne.jpg|At Work: Jessi and the Braddocks, Dawn and the Barretts, Stacey and Charlotte, Mary Anne and Jenny 1992 Calendar Wipe-Off Board.jpg|Wipe-Off Board 1992-93 yearly calendar.jpg|1992-1993 yearly calendar Other Images BSC 1992 calendar bookad from mystery 2 1stpr 1991.jpg|Ad for the calendar from Mystery #2 Topps 34 from 1992 calendar.jpg|December 1992 image not found on book covers, from one of the BSC Topps cards Topps 45 from 1992 calendar.jpg|August 1992 image not found on book covers, from one of the BSC Topps cards 1992 Calendar stickers left.jpg|Stickers (left) 1992 Calendar stickers right.jpg|Stickers (right) 1992 Calendar Student Planner Date Book from Fan Club newsletter 45-47 1991.jpg|Ad for the 1991-92 School Planner and Date Book and the 1992 calendar from a BSC Fan Club newsletter Category:Calendars Category:Merchandise